Retribution
by Cactus Heart
Summary: After the murder of his closest family member, a young Pokemon researcher seeks vengeance.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fic. Please do not flame as I fall short of confidence easily. Point out stuff gently, please. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak blah, blah, blah. I only own a bunch of candies. **

**(Sob) :'(**

_'He who would valiant be 'gainst all disaster'_

He certainly had been valiant against the disaster, resisting when no one else stood up.

_'Let him in constancy follow the master'_

I will. I will follow my mentor along the path he made for me. I will finish what he started.

_'There's no discouragement shall make him once relent'_

Nothing could stop me now. I will destroy that abomination, once and for all.

_'His first avowed intent to be a pilgrim'_

A pilgrim I shall be. One not seeking peace and tranquility, but one seeking the destruction of the shadow.

_'Who so beset him round with dismal stories'_

It had been a week. A week. And I had done nothing. Dismal, certainly.

_'Do but themselves confound, his strength the more is'_

My strength is greater than ever. I shall not fail. I will obliterate him, or perish in the abyss of darkness.

_'No foes shall stay his might, though he with giants fight'_

I may face the greatest of foe of all, but I will not fear.

_'He will make good his right to be a pilgrim'_

I will. I will avenge my grandfather, Samuel Oak.


	2. Vengeance

Rain splattered the windows of the Viridian City Gym. Dark clouds crowded the sky, thundering in fury. A few bystanders that were still present in the vacant streets were running towards shelter, their feet splashing in the innumerous puddles along the way. However, someone sat comfortably in his refuge, oblivious to the world around him. That someone was Giovanni.

He sat in his plush armchair, sighing in comfort. In his hand rested a flute of the finest '47 vintage wine, it's contents barely touched. Next to him rested a feline creature, her snow-white fur standing out from her somber surroundings.

The room they were present in was sumptuously decorated. A carpet of the finest Tauros-skin covered the marble floor. Paintings of varying sizes and textures adorned the walls, adding color to the backdrop. A finely crafted rosewood table lay in the farthest reaches of the room, surrounded by several chairs of same skilled craftsmanship. Opposite to it was built a handsome marble fireplace that cast it's faint light over the otherwise dim room. Along the walls ran a wooden cabinet, decorated with various figurines and jewels that added luster to the room.

Giovanni sipped his wine, relishing the velvety taste. His informant was due in any minute. He was not a man who tolerated imperfection.

Abruptly, the massive teak doors were opened by the butler, who entered the room efficiently and quickly. Behind him followed a hooded figure. A feeling of anxiety pervaded the room as she sat in the winged armchair next to him. Giovanni dismissed it.

'Ah, welcome! It has been so long, Mistaria,' he exclaimed, gesturing to the butler to leave. 'What brings you here, my dear?'

The woman next to her removed her hood. Her beautiful face was further enhanced by her orange locks.

'I have news, my master.'

'Speak, Misty.'

'Lord, Gary will strike tonight.'

'Hmm...'

'Apparently, his grandfather's murder hurt him to the core. He's not rational. His anger is beyond anything. You must leave, sir.'

'Don't worry about me, dear. I have my protection. I am more than ready for that wimp.'

'Sir, he's dangerous.'

'So are you, my dear.'

'I don't get you, sir.'

'You have certain _skills, _my dear. Some skills men would die for.'

He could see her redden slightly.

'I feel we have some unfinished business.'

'Unfinished business, sir?' repeated Misty in a monotone.

'Yes, my dear. Also, I was thinking of giving you a pay rise.'

'A pay rise, sir?'

'Yes, my dear.'

She stood up and sat in Giovanni's lap. Persian watched, fascinated.

She removed her cloak. She was wearing a tight black dress that emphasised on her lithe but curvy figure. Soon, that dress fell down. Giovanni sighed in satisfaction, looking at her twin mounds that rose with her quick and nervous breaths.

'You are so beautiful, my dear.' He reached out for her breast, his member stiffening in anticipation.

Gary looked up at the massive gates of the Viridian City Gym. It looked more of an estate than a gym, which it was. He spotted security cameras and numerous guards patrolling along the perimeter. It was going to be a long night.

He was standing atop a hill overlooking the Gym. The edges of his jet black robes flapped in the wind. An isolated tree provided him with shelter.

'Golem!' He called out.

A huge, spherical boulder-like beast appeared in a flash of red light. He turned his menacing gaze towards Gary, at whose sight his gaze softened.

'I want you to use dig, buddy.'

'Gol-Golem!' The Pokemon exclaimed, reaching out for the moist earth. The rain didn't bother him. He curled up into a sphere and hurled himself towards the ground with unnatural force, making a hole big enough for Gary.

Pleased, he leapt in.

Golem knew where to go. Gary had trained for this mission flawlessly for the last two days. He knew he had to breach that security if he wanted to stand any chance of revenge. Otherwise, it just might turn out to be another futile death. And this time, there was going to be no one to mourn him.

Golem was digging with a fierce passion, putting all his energies into this simple task so that his trainer could complete his mission quickly. He didn't like the sound of it. He wanted to end this quickly. His trainer had other ideas.

Soon, he was met by some resistance. He tried to push that hard rocky layer waya but it didn't budge. He signaled towards his trainer.

'What happened, Golem? Why did we stop?' questioned Gary, noticing the sudden halt.

'Gol-Golem!' Golem exclaimed, pointing towards the hard, rocky layer.

'Hmm...,' examined Gary. 'limestone. This estate is sprawled on a bed of limestone.'

Golem just stood still, his brain too small to process such a _complex _sentence. When in doubt, remain silent.

'You did well, Golem. Return.' Gary instructed, taking out his Pokeball.

He then called his other trusted Pokemon.

A huge, muscled mass of purple appeared, the confined space too small for him. His bulging biceps pushed, his mouth roaring.

'Hush, ididot! Someone will hear you!'

'Nido-King.' he grunted back.

'Can you break this layer with Horn Drill?'

Instead of saying anything, he broke through the bed in an instant, his horn glowing.

'Phew. Thanks.'

'Nido-Nido.' he acknowledged.

Gary returned him to his Pokeball.

He climbed through the steep opening which went up to...

'A cellar? Nice.'

He looked around. Several barrels of wine were rolled up against to the wall. The place looked at least a hundred years old.

Gary smiled at his luck. One foot in either direction and he would have ended up in a barrel of wine.

He cautiously sneaked out of the room. According to his blueprints, Giovanni was supposed to be in the Gym or his private quarters. He wouldn't be in his Gym at this time, so there was only one place to go.

He was hiding in a cupboard under the stairs. Everything was going to plan.

_This is how Harry Potter must have felt_, he thought.

Anxiety can do funny things to the mind.

After he was sure that the butler had sneaked out with the maid to find somewhere private, apparently, he crept out.

He then saw the only camera on the stairway.

He then took out a Pokeball.

'Alakazam,' he whispered.

A bipedal yellow and brown furred creature emerged.

'See that camera over there?' he pointed. 'Find it's sweet spot and move it with Psychic so I can get a clear path.'

'Alaka.' he nodded.

A blue aura surrounded his body and in an instant the camera was moved, blue aura surrounding it, too.

'Good job, Alakazam.'

He then took out four Pokeballs.

'Go, guys!'

'Gol-Golem!'

'Nido-Nidoking!'

'Arc!'

'Blastoise!'

'Electi!'

'It's rampage time.'

The officer on duty at that time was a Grunt named Lawrence. He recieved a buzz.

'Sir, there's a commotion in the hallway.'

'What!' he exclaimed, looking perplexed.

'Sir, a bunch of rouge Pokemon have broken through and entered Sector C92!'

_These things always had to happen on his watch,_ he sighed.

'Alert the Situation room and send backup. I'm on m way.'

'Affirmative!'

He took off. Hopefully it was just going to be a sneaky little Ratatta. Little did he know how wrong he was.

One floor gone. One more to go.

He sneaked towards the corridor. He felt his spine tingling. He felt a pressure on the base of his neck.

'

Hold it right there!'

Before looking at who his enemy was, he spun around and whipped the gun out of his hands.

'What the-' was all the Grunt could manage before he was hit by a spinning kick and blacked out.

'Rookie loser.'

He sprinted forward.

The Grunt who had went to subdue the "Ratatta" was overwhelmed. A huge Nidoking threw a chair at him before he could do anything and gave out a primal roar. He fainted, wetting his pants with fright.

'Huh? We can't get the camera to move to monitor the hallway. Alert the boss.'

'Negative, Captain. Boss is - er - _busy _with his visitor.'

'Damn. And by the way it's Executive, you idiot. Not Captain.'

'Right Captain, Executive.'

The Executive sighed.

Meanwhile, Gary crept along the corridor. He saw a Grunt patrolling from the opposite side. He ducked and released the final Pokemon he had with him.

A beautiful black fox materialized in front of him. Golden patterns decorated it's flawless fur.

'You know what to do.'

Umbreon leapt upon the guard, ripping it's throat apart. He then returned to his master.

'Awesome.'

A squad of twenty Grunts and an Executive went to restrain the five rogue Pokemon. The first three Grunts that entered were thrown back out by a powerful Psychic.

The Executive looked on grimly.

'Pokemons out!'

Giovanni sat in his bed, content with the happenings of the day. Misty had such an amazing body, those soft breasts, those hard, perky nipples, her soft skin, flawless thighs...

Whoever who said that money can't buy everything must have been a great fool.

Gary reached the final landing. Four guards stood in front of the huge doors.

'Umbreon, Dark Pulse!'

A wave of dark energy pulsated from the fox and caused temporary blindness to the guards.

'What the fuck was that!' a guard yelled, clutching his eyes.

'Hyper Beam!'

Umbreon opened it's jaw to let loose a torrent of white hot energy that hit the doorway, causing massive damage. The guards lay dead at his feet.

As Umbreon turned back, he heard a soft pop. A hulking orange lizard emerged from it's Pokeball. It roared. Sensing it's master dead, it flew into rage and spewed a Flamethrower at Umbreon.

'Umbreon, dodge using Agility'

The Charizard, unconcerned, started throwing Flamethrower after Flamethrower at the fox Pokemon.

'Now, Umbreon, hit it with a Hyper Beam!'

Umbreon leapt out of the way of yet another Flamethrower and shot a Hyper Beam at Charizard which hit him squarely in the chest. Howling in fury, he replied with a Hyper Beam of his own, which Umbreon dodged promptly.

'Shadow Ball now!'

Umbreon hurled a powerful black nexus of power at Charizard who just looked on, bemused.

'Finish off with Quick Attack!'

Umbreon jumped into the air and hit the massive dragon with a powerful Quick Attack, to which it fainted, unable to cope up.

*That's right bitch, take that!* Umbreon yelled in delight.

Arcanine was in a bad shape. He was taking on a powerful Houndoom and two Mightyena. Nidoking and Golem were battleing with a squad of Rhydon. Alakazam engaged a Gardevoir and a Kadabra with his mind, fighting. Electivire was fending off the rest with powerful electric attacks.

*We can't last for long!* screamed Arcanine, launching a Fire Blast at the Mightyena.

A huge green beast entered the foray and bellowed.

*Fuck! A Tyranitar!* yelled Nidoking.

Giovanni was woken up from his slumber by a loud crash outside his door. Soon enough, Gary entered. Giovanni smiled.

'Welcome, Professor Oak.'

'MY- GRAMPS- WAS- PROFESSOR OAK!' yelled Gary. 'GO Umbreon!

'So you want to play, huh? Go, Rhydon! Kangaskhan! Vaporeon!'

A huge Rhydon, a hulking Kangaskhan and a sleek looking Vaporeon stood in front of their master.

'Umbreon. Do what you have to do.'

Umbreon started off with a Hyper Beam which struck the Kangaskhan, knocking him out. Rhydon started to hit it with a Mega Punch but was accidentally hit by Vaporeon's Bubblebeam. Umbreon then Thunderbolted the poor Espeon before taking down Rhydon with a powerful Bubblebeam.

'Good. But not excellent.'

'You are gonna pay for what you did to gramps.'

'Fuck you! Mewtwo!'

Gary was struck with horror as a fully matured Mewtwo rose from the adjoining room. Seeing the cold and merciless eyes, he realized that only Alakazam could have sparred with this beast.

'Mewtwo, Hyper Beam!'

Nidoking was tiring. His fight with Tyranitar wasn't ending. The huge best was well trained and lethal. Behind him, Golem and Arcanine had already fainted and Electivire was being overcome by the huge number of Rocket's Pokemon.

_Gary wouldn't have abandoned us._

Suddenly, a powerful blast of electricity hit Tyranitar. A small yellow rodent with orange spots on his cheeks had joined the battle.

*Hopefully there's some ketchup in here*

'I told you it would be fruitless to resist me.'

Gary was tied. Umbreon was dead. Killed by that fearsome Mewtwo, who had been called back by Giovanni.

'Now it's your turn to die.'

Suddenly, Misty entered the room.

'Ahh... Misty. I hope tht you would do me the honor of ending Master Gary's life as he's so eager to meet his grandfather.'

Misty took out a dagger. Gary looked at her, his eyes pleading. She looked at him mercilessly and stabbed.

Giovanni fell, clutching his heart where the dagger was lodged just as the sun broke out and the room was filled with sunlight.


End file.
